


of all the things

by dwarf_planet



Series: mcyt except i’m just projecting [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also guys, Disturbing Themes, Dream is a good boyfriend, Established Relationship, Except maybe the end, George Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Incestual Themes, Lowercase, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read at Your Own Risk, Sexual Harassment, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage - Freeform, but in my headcanon for this universe he is so, but in the memories he is, george is trans in this one, george’s family seems lovely, guys george is a kid in this one, i mean he’s not, it’s not explicitly stated or anything, just please tread lightly, mentions of vomit, my family is not so lovely, nothing about this is fluffy, this is just him in mine, this one is no joke you guys, unwanted touches, unwelcome comments, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarf_planet/pseuds/dwarf_planet
Summary: it’s a random, fairly uneventful day that george ends up revealing some of his least favorite memories to dream.ORgeorge tells dream about some of the trauma his brother has given him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Original Male Character(s) (kinda)
Series: mcyt except i’m just projecting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909321
Comments: 5
Kudos: 251





	of all the things

**Author's Note:**

> please PLEASE make sure you read all the tags  
> if i’m missing any, let me know  
> i don’t wanna make anyone upset
> 
> please tread with caution

it’s a random, fairly uneventful day that george ends up revealing some of his least favorite memories to dream.

if anyone deserves to know, it is his boyfriend who might want to do _things_ with him someday. logically, george knows this. it doesn’t make his cheeks sting any less with humiliation and embarrassment once he’s realised what he said.

they’ve just finished filming and they’re getting ready to hang up, saying their goodbyes and such when george just snaps. dream is saying his typical goodbye “i love you” when suddenly george doubles over, sobs abruptly overtaking him. dream cuts himself off immediately to question his friend about what happened and if he’s okay. he’s clearly very concerned, but george can’t really get any words out right now. dream’s questions stop once he realizes george won’t answer, replaced with a steady narration of a breathing exercise.

after a moment, george straightens back up, scrubbing under his eyes with the heel of his hand. “okay,” he mumbles quietly. dream goes silent immediately, “okay, i’m okay now. thank you.”

“george! dude, love, bro, light of my life, my main man, babe,” he layers on petnames, knowing how stupidly funny (and simultaneously adorable) george normally finds this bit and hoping to ease him up some, “i don’t wanna make you uncomfortable, but can you explain to me what just happened?”

“i just-“ he struggles to formulate a response, taking deep breaths and trying to figure out how to word this. “i’ve been thinking about some…” he hesitates, “stuff, like all day. and i guess that was my breaking point for like no feasible reason whatsoever.”

“what kind of stuff?” dream asks carefully, not wanting to upset him again but wanting to be able to provide a shoulder to cry on if that’s what george needs. “if you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine, of course. but if you wanna talk about it, you know i’d never judge.”

george’s next inhale is shaky, nervous, and dream instantly wants to take back the question. he opens his mouth to do that when george’s voice comes flooding through the line, “um. okay. i, um, yeah. i think it’ll be… nice to get it off my chest. but, i’m warning you, this is some dark shit. so if it bothers you, just tell me to shut up.”

“what kind of dark shit?” dream is pretty sure he’s prepared for almost anything from george and his trauma at this point, but his boyfriend’s next words knock the wind out of his lungs.

“like. borderline incestual sexual harassment type shit.” george fumbles over his words, voice tapering down to nearly inaudible.

dream can’t help the angry words that come tumbling out of his mouth, “what the _fuck_.”

“nevermind, nevermind, i’m sorry,” george rushes to apologize, sounding very upset again.

“no, no, no, you’re fine, talk to me please. you just… caught me off guard. i wasn’t expecting that,” dream reassures quickly.

george untenses slowly, sounding less panicked and sorry when he whispers, “oh.” for a moment, dream thinks he’s screwed up his chance to get george to talk to him but then the shorter starts talking. “okay so, um, i’m just gonna tell you about three incidents, okay? cause i don’t wanna talk about it too much and these are the ones that’ve been bothering me the most today.” george waits for some sort of affirmation from dream, then starts talking.

george was maybe eleven when the first comment he can remember was made. he doesn’t remember all the details, but he knows he was on the trampoline with his brother, and they were wrestling. because that’s what kids do. or, at least, that’s what they did as kids. george can’t remember if he was winning (probably not, knowing him) but he must’ve been doing good at least, because out of nowhere his brother says, “wow, if someone tried to rape you, they’d have a hard time.”

george freezes, mouth falling open and thoughts swarming into his head. _what_ ? _why does he even know what rape is_ ? _why would he say something like that_? but, above all, he wonders why, of all the scenarios his younger brother could be thinking of that might require fighting, he’s thinking about george getting raped.

george files the incident away as unusual and uncomfortable but ultimately forgets about it at that point. later, he remembers it crystal clear.

dream’s voice fills the headset, angry and concerned, “what the hell-? why would he-“

george cuts him off, dumbfounded and defeated, “i don’t know. please, let me continue?”

dream sighs, because he shouldn’t be getting angry. he’s just meant to listen, not critique the story. “yeah, go ahead, sorry.”

george takes a deep breath and the start of the second story mixes with his inhale.

he’s a little older in this one, almost in year 10, with bruises from his brother littering his arms and insults from his parents weighing on his psyche. he’s in the kitchen, joking with his brother about nothing in particular as they yank a water bottle back and forth. his brother snatches the water bottle out of his hand, grinning when george gives up to instead grab a snack. his brother watches him munch on the crisps he’s grabbed, then says with a blank expression and in a serious tone, “at night, i sneak into your room and _touch_ you.”

george’s jokey, carefree smile melts off his face, and his hands shift, now clutching around his midsection. logically, he knows his brother has never done anything like that but his panic from that statement overwhelms him. it sounds like a threat and a confession all at once. it knocks the wind out of george’s chest and he knows he must have the most horrified look on his face, because his brother rushes to explain that it was a joke.

george can’t hear his lack of an apology, too busy wondering why, of all the jokes his brother could’ve made, he made one so disgustingly uncomfortable.

george notices his brothers unwanted glances and passive comments more now, and he never forgets this one.

“george-“ dream tries to talk again, just wanting to comfort his boyfriend who is clearly so distraught to be talking about these memories.

“just. let me finish. _please_ ,” george all but begs.

dream concedes, “okay.”

“okay,” george echoes, then begins to explain the final incident.

it was a thursday, george is pretty sure, and he’d just vomited so he wanted to take a bath in hopes that would make him feel better. his brother (who is ultimately the cause he vomited, but that’s another story) must feel bad, because he offers to run the bath and put honey and baking soda and other stuff that’s reportedly good for you in it. george feels mildly uncomfortable because of some of the things his brother has said in the past, but he really does just seem to want to make up for causing george to vomit, so he reluctantly agrees.

the bath is fine, it makes george feel better, he enjoys it, and nothing uncomfortable happens until after. he gets out, drains the water, and puts on his pajamas. he’s most comfortable sleeping in nothing but an oversized shirt and some underwear, so that’s what he puts on. he goes downstairs to eat, since he figures it might be a good idea to regain his strength. he makes his food then settles in on the couch. his brother spots him and asks if the bath made his skin soft. george shrugs, because he honestly can’t tell. the shirt has ridden up to where his underwear is practically showing. his brother is apparently very curious as to whether or not george’s skin is soft, because he asks if he can feel. once again george shrugs, but he offers an arm for his brother to feel. his brother walks over and touches his thigh instead.

he makes some dumb comment, grinning about how george’s skin _is_ soft, but george is too deep in his head to really pay attention. he grins weakly, wondering why, of all the places his brother could have touched (he was being offered an arm for crying out loud), he chose somewhere so close to george’s privates.

dream is silent for a moment, just absorbing this information, and george awkwardly clears his throat. “um. so. yeah. i know it’s kind of dumb of me to be this bothered when all it was is some stupid comments and unwanted touches, but. i dunno. it bothered me. i just- yeah. sorry for wasting your time, dream.” george sounds so dejected and upset, and dream rushes to fill the silence left when he stops talking.

“hey, no, no, no, it’s totally valid to be upset by that stuff. that kind of shit is absolutely upsetting and i’m so sorry he said those things to you. uh, i don’t really know what to say in a situation like this but i love you so much and your feelings are valid and i’m here for you no matter what. okay, george? i’m here for you come rain or sun and i promise you can talk to me any time, about anything.”

george is completely silent and if it weren’t for the static coming from his end, dream might be worried he’d hung up. george finally speaks, and his voice is wobbly and watery, “i- thank you, dream. i love you too, even if i don’t say it a lot and even if what you said doesn’t seem like much to you, it means a lot to me. so thank you.”

dream starts saying his goodbyes, getting ready to hang up again, but george doesn’t follow his words. he’s much too busy feeling lucky about the fact that, of all the people dream could’ve picked, he picked someone like george.

“i love you,” dream’s voice echoes through his headset and george smiles softly, still sad but feeling less torn apart now.

“i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, take care of yourselves <3


End file.
